Aku lebih bisa menjagamu
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Niou meninggalkan marui, selama iya di rumah sakit akaya telah mengiburnya. tetapi hiburan yang diberikan akaya apakah itu membuat marui tambah merasa senang. WARNING : character death


Aku lebih bisa menjaga mu

pairing : akaya x marui

* * *

_masaharu niou kau meninggalkanku setelah kita kalah dalam kantou tournament, meskipun kau janji akan kembali tetapi aku masih saja tidak percaya kalau kau pergi...kau juga tidak bilang kapan kembali, kumohon kembali cepat ya... _

"marui-senpai..." akaya kirihara menyebut nama ku setiap hari iya selalu menjengukku, iya datang menjenguk sebelum yang lain datang, kadang di hari libur dia juga tetap menjengukku, kau baik sekali. Setiap hari iya selalu membawa hadiah yang unik dan berbeda beda makanan minuman mainan dll.

aku kenapa? Aku masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit yang sedang menyebar di jepang dengan pesat makannya itu sepertinya aku terkena penyakit itu. Penyakit itu menyerang jika kita suka makan makanan terlalu manis terlalu banyak dan kamu tau aku kan... Ini akibatnya darahnya ga stabil karena ada virus yang di darah, yah... Pokoknya gitu de penyakitnya ga jelas kalo ga salah si kayak gitu.

aku tidak senang disini... Kalau malem sepi dan sunyi jadi menyeramkan... Tapi kadang kalau malem aku smsan ama niou dia selalu bilang jangan takut, dan belakangan ini aku juga jarang takut lagi, karena kalau malam dia suka nginep dan nemenin aku. Dia itu siapa? Oh..akaya kirihara lah...

"marui-senpai!! Akaya kirihara telah datang untuk menjengukmu!" akaya datang dengan membawa semacam box kado kecil bewarna merah biru agak ungu

"ah! Akaya! Hai! Senangnya kamu datang!" marui sambil melambaikan tangannya

"hehe...aku ada hadiah buat kamu! *menyerahkan boxnya ke marui* TADA!!!" marui hanya tersenyum

"terima kasih ya akaya"

"mohom di buka sekarang" akaya sambil memohon dengan mata yang berkilauan dengan harapan iya akan membukanya dan menyukainya

"hah...ok ok" marui membuka kado tersebut dan isinya adalah box yang lebih kecil saat box itu di buka ternyata ada yang lebih kecil lagi dibuka lagi dibuka lagi dan dibuka lagi, akhirnya saat box terakhir itu di buka isinya suatu kalung yang amat sangat indah kalung itu tertulis 'i love you' dan kalung itu dapat menyimpan photo di dalamnya saat photonya di lihat, ternyata photonya akaya dan marui sendiri yang kemarin baru photo

"gimana marui senpai? Apakah senpai menyukainya?" marui tersenyum

"waw akaya ini bener bener indah sekali, aku menyukainya, terima kasih ya!"

"haha sama sama aku tau senpai juga pasti suka. Senpai maaf ya aku harus pergi dulu soalnya nanti ada acara keluarga makannya harus buru buru, maaf ya!"

"ga apaapa, bye"

"bye senpai sampai besok!" akaya meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan suasana kembali sunyi. Di kamar itu hanya terdapat marui yang sedang memandang photo yang terdapat kalung itu.

* * *

hari berikutnya...

"marui-senpai!!" akaya datang lagi untuk menjenguk marui kali ini bersama dengan jackal

"hai akaya! Jackal!" jackal hanya melambaikan tangannya, akaya senyum senyum ga jelas

"marui bagaimana keadaanmu?" jackali menanya dengan tampang yang serius

"ah...jackal...jangan pake tampang serius gitu donk!! Ga enak dilihat!!" marui mengeluh keras keras

"oi...oi.. Ga usah gitu kali..." jackal udah panik duluan

"haha...keadaan membaik, kata dokter mungkin seminggu lagi bisa pulang"

akaya tersenyum gembira "serius!?"

"ya lah...!!"

"yay pasti rikkaidai nanti seru lagi kalau ada marui senpai!" akaya sambil loncat loncat

"ya aku juga ga sabar keluar dari sini..." sambil memandang jendela marui jadi teringat akan janji niou

**_*flashback*_**

mereka sedang duduk berduaan dbawah pohon sakura sebelum kantou dimulai, niou tiduran di pangkuannya marui, marui sambil memainkan rambutnya yang panjang seperti perempuan itu...

"bunta..." niou memulai, marui masih memainkan rambutnya itu

"ya? Kenapa haru?"

"aku akan pergi bersama keluarga ku, keluar kota untuk beberapa lama" marui langsung berhenti memainkan rambutnya niou dan langsung menatapnya

"ke mana?"

"ke..mana ya? Um...aku lupa mau kemana"

"ah...bakana! Masa bisa aja lupa si!" marui memukul kepalanya dengan ringan seperti main main saja...

"ouch..bunta...jangan gitu donk... Kamu marah?" niou berdiri dan menatap mukanya marui sambil mengelus mukanya yang imut itu

"ga kok aku ga marah, cuman kesel aja..."

"kenapa kesel?"

"kamu masa ga tau mau kemana!"

"ahaha iya maaf ya"

"huh..."

"nanti kukasih tau aku mau kemana oke!"

"ya..dan kamu pasti kembali kan?"

"itu mah jangan di tanya. Itu pasti" niou mencium marui lembut di dahinya

**_*end flashback*_**

"marui senpai?" akaya memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya

"hah?"

"kamu bengong lagi ya?" tanya akaya mukannya terlihat khawatir

"haha ga kok.." marui sambil menggarukgaruk kepalanya

"oh..." akaya terlihat marah

"akaya kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" marui menanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir terhadap kohainya

"ah ga cuma mikirin sesuatu..." akaya membuang mukanya

"gitu..."

"AHH SIALAN AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI!!!!" Jackal tiba tiba teriak dan langsung meninggalkan marui dan akaya sendirian

marui dan akaya terlihat bingung akibat sikap temannya barusan, bener bener de kayak orang gila. Dan aga kasar juga si ga pamitan tp akaya sudah ingin sekali jackal pergi karena iya ingin menanya sesuatu dengan marui

"marui-senpai" akaya langsung mendekat ke marui dan menggenggam tangannya kuat

"akaya ada apa?" marui terlihat sedikit takut

tanpa bicara apaapa akaya langsung mencium bibirnya marui dengan kasar, tetapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena marui langsung menarik ciuman itu

"ah! Akaya apa apaan kamu!?" mukanya marui memerah dan marui tidak ingin melihat mukanya akaya. Tetapi akaya mengerahkan mukanya marui supaya menghadap ke dia

"marui-senpai aku tau kamu barusan ga bengong kamu pasti mikirin janjinya niou-senpai yang kamu bilang dia akan kembali itu kan?"

marui tidak menjawab apa apa

"marui senpai kalau aku saja yang jadi pacar kamu pasti aku janji akan kembali dengan jelas, tidak! Kalau perlu aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sekalian!"

"akaya..."

"tolonglah marui senpai...lupakan niou senpai dan kamu sama aku aja..." akaya sambil meluk marui dan menangis

"akaya...aku minta maaf tapi..." sebelum marui selesai bicara tiba tiba akaya langsung pandangannya tidak ada 1 cm dari mukannya marui. Dan akaya sambil menggenggam bahunya marui

"APA SALAHNYA DENGAN AKU?!" akaya langsung teriak dan ia menangis semakin kencang

"akaya jangan menangis segala..." marui sambil menepuk nepuk bahunya mencoba untuk menenangkannya

"maaf senpai, aku memalukan" akaya langsung lari dan meninggalkan marui sendiri

* * *

seminggu kemudian

ternyata keadaannya marui semakin buruk dan selama seminggu itu akaya tidak pernah menjenguk lagi sejak kejadian itu...

marui jadi teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.. Apakah iya bersalah? Apakah seharusnya aku menerima akaya dan melupakan niou?? Ah.. Membingungkan...

hari demi hari keadaan marui semakin tidak enak dan kata dokter kemungkinan ini sudah bukan gejala lagi, dan kalau masalah sembuh itu tidak terjamin juga

sebulan kemudian marui merasa tidak bisa menahan penyakit ini lagi, kadang iya berpikir untuk bunuh diri tapi sayangnya iya ingin bertemu niou dulu

banyak dokter bilang dia bisa sembuh tapi harus ada beberapa perubahan kepada postur hidupnya, yang utama adalah iya tidak boleh main tennis dan makan kue kue begitu

sayangnya itu kedua hal yang marui paling suka, dan jika tidak mau kemungkinan iya akan tambah parah dan merusak sistim pernafasannya dan pendarahannya.

sebulan kemudian iya keluar dari rumah sakit dengan menerima syarat tersebut. Saat iya kembali ke sekolah semua anggota rikkai pun senang iya kembali termasuk juga akaya.

akaya sepertinya sudah melupakan insiden yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Akaya selalu di sampingnya marui selalu membantu dan memotifasinya.

beberapa bulan kemudian, adalah upacara kelulusan rikkaidaigaku. Semua anak anak rikkai lulus tetapi kesenangan marui tidak berlangsung lama... Karena iya mengingat niou yang dia janji kembali sebelum lulus tetapi dia belum pulang juga... Setelah acara bubar, akaya menjemput marui dan menanyakan bagaimana acaranya? Menyenangkan kah? Marui hanya mengangguk tetapi sebetulnya iya sedih

saat mereka mau keluar dari gerbang rikkaidai marui melihat seseorang yang iya kenal marui tersenyum melihat dia dan mengabaikan ceritanya akaya. Marui menghampirinya dan memeluknya

"haru! Kau kembali juga! Akhrinya..." melihat ini semua akaya langsung sebel dan patah hati

'aku sudah melalukan semua untuk mu, kau kuberi perhatian yang melebihi perhatian diriku sendiri, tapi kenapa akhirnya kau meninggalkanku' akaya tidak dapat berpikir lurus jadi iya lari karena sedih.

"haru aku rindu sekali dengan kamu..." marui sambil memeluk niou.

"sudah lah lepaskan, marui!" marui terkejut karena niou tidak memanggilnya dengan namanya

"haru kenapa kamu ga memanggil ku dengan namaku?"

"karena...begini marui, maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu tetapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, aku minta maaf ya"

"masaharu…BOHONG KAU!!!"

"maaf…" niou sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ya udah ga apa apa" marui nangis dan langsung lari

'ternyata akaya benar juga , iya pasti berubah dan meninggalkan aku' marui berlari sampai iya berhenti di atas jembatan dengan sungai yang mengalir deras. Marui si maunya bunur diri

"kalau lompat dari sini matinya gampang" kakinya marui sudah nenaiki pagar pembatas tiba tiba

"marui-senpai!! Jangan!!"

"akaya…" marui tersenyum kecil, dan air mata keluar dari matanya

"selamat tinggal akaya…" akaya tidak sempat bilang apa apa tetapi marui langsung lompat dari jembatan itu

"maru..i sen..pai…" akaya pun menangis dan sambil menyesali dan menyalahkan semua ini ke niou

* * *

Saat malam jam 11

Niou di sms ama akaya

_Niou senpai, marui senpai meninggal bunuh diri kemarin pukul 4 sore, iya lompat dari jembatan._

_Gara gara dia bilang kau memutusinya._

Niou kaget mendengar itu. iya langsung menyesal dan nangis nangis sendiri. Akaya planningny mau menjemput marui tetapi iya tau sebetulnya marui tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi karenanya.

~owari~


End file.
